blueexorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
UVERworld
UVERworld - Japanese musical group founded in 2003 years a population of five members. The team created a new trend in Japanese music. word'UVER' is a combination of the words "uber" and "over" what with the word world appears to mean "Going through their world."group was founded in Music. Composition [ edit ] *Takuya ∞ - vocals, programming, writing texts **Real name: Shimizu Takuya ( Japanese 清水琢也''Shimizu Takuya ) **Date and place of birth: December 21 , 1979, Shiga *Akira ( Japanese 彰' ) - Guitar **Real name: Saionji Akira **Date and miejesce of Birth: March 8 1984 , Shiga *Katsuya ( Japanese 克哉) - Guitar **Real name: Shiratori Katsuya **Date and place of birth: February 22 1980 , Shiga *Nobuto ( Japanese 信人) - bass **Real name: Nobuto Kuwahara **Date and place of birth: February 14 1980 *Shintarou ( Japanese 真太 ') - drummer **Real name: Tamaki Shintarou **Date and place of birth: November 5 1983 Discography Single #D-tecnoLife (Takuya ∞) - the second opening theme to the anime ''Bleach ''anime #Ai is 心 (Takuya ∞) #Mixed up (Takuya ∞) #D-tecnoLife (TV size) *CHANCE! #CHANCE! (Takuya ∞) #PRIME (Takuya ∞, Katsuya) #SHINE (Takuya ∞) #CHANCE! SIZE Premiere: October 26, 2005. *JUST MELODY #just Melody (Takuya ∞ & Akira) #Revolve #D-tecnoLife (Ryukyu-Disco mix) #Welcome to UVERworld (only in LE) *COLORS OF THE HEART #Colors of the Heart (Takuya ∞ & Alice Ice) - the third opening theme for anime " Blood + " #SORA (Takuya ∞ & Akira) #一 人 じゃ ない から (Takuya ∞) #Blood + DVD (only in LE) Fourth, in turn, single, was released May 17, 2006 single , was released May 17, 2006 *SHAMROCK #SHAMROCK (Takuya ∞) #僕 に 重なっ て 来る 今 (Takuya ∞) #= (Takuya ∞) #Digest Live at Shibuya-AX (only in LE) He appeared to 2 August 2006 *KIMO NO GIRLS NO UTA #君 の 好き な うた (Takuya ∞) #EXTREME (Akira & Takuya ∞) #優し さ の 雫 (Acoustic version) (Takuya ∞, Alice Ice & Akira) #2006 Tour Document (only in LE) Had its premiere November 15, 2006. *Endscape #endscape (Takuya ∞ & UVERworl d) #Takuya ∞ UNKNOWN ORCHESTRA #モノクローム ~ 気付け なかっ た devotion ~ [monochrome kizukenakatta devotion ~ ~) (Takuya ∞ & Katsuya) #モノクローム ~ 気付け なかっ た devotion ~ [monochrome kizukenakatta devotion ~ ~) (Takuya ∞ & Katsuya) #(As stated above) (only in LE) This single was released on 30 May 2007. *''Shaka Laka Laka Beach ~ La ~ ( 2007 ) *''Ukiyo Crossing'' ( 2007 ) *''Just break the limit!'' ( 2008 ) #激动 #Just break the limit! #Core Ability 81 Albums * TIMELESS (15 February 2006) #CHANCE! (Takuya ∞) #トキノナミダ (Takuya ∞ & Katsuya) #Rush (Takuya ∞ & Alice Ice) #D-tecnoLife (Takuya ∞) #優し さ の 雫 (Takuya ∞, Alice Ice & Akira) #Ai is 心 (Album Version) (Takuya ∞) #Burst (Takuya ∞ & Alice Ice) #Nitro (Takuya ∞, Alice Ice & Akira) #just Melody (Album Version) (Takuya ∞ Alice Ice & Akira) #Lump of Affection (Takuya ∞ & Alice Ice) #扉 (Takuya ∞ & Alice Ice) #track SE (Takuya ∞ & Satoru Hiraide) #track D-tecnoLife (Album Version) (Takuya ∞) sold copies: 88.935 *BUGRIGHT (17 January 2007) #ゼロ の 答 (Zero no cat) (Takuya ∞, Akira) #SHAMROCK (Takuya ∞) #Home 微 热 39 ° C (Takuya ∞, UVERworld) #~ 流れ · · THIS WORD 空虚 ~ (Takuya ∞) #Colors of the Heart (Takuya ∞, Alice Ice) #Live everyday as if it were the last day (Takuya ∞) #シャルマン ノ ウラ (Takuya ∞) #一 人 じゃ ない から (Takuya ∞) #君 の 好き な うた (Kimi no Uta bitches at) (Takuya ∞) #51% (Takuya ∞) #LifeSize (Takuya ∞, Akira) #EMPTY96 (Takuya ∞) #Discord (Takuya ∞) #track 君 の 好き な うた (Acoustic Version) (Takuya ∞) #Colors of the Heart Video #SHAMROCK Video #君 の 好き な うた Video #The Road To BUGRIGHT film Sold copies: 125.830 *PROGLUTION (2008) #Roots #brand new ancient #浮世 CROSSING #Nikki Kikyuu Byouteki #counting song-H #シャカ ビーチ ~ Laka Laka La ~ (album ver.) #GROOVY GROOVY GROOVY #expod-digital #-Myousaku Gougai ORCHESTRA- #UNKNOWN ORCHESTRA (album ver.) #-God's followers- #Kami Atsume #-Forecast map 1955 - #ENERGY (Album ver.) #endscape (album ver.) #心 が 指す 場所 と 口癖 そして 君 が つい て #オトノハ #to the world (SE) *AwakEVE (18 February 2009) #Gekido (AwakEVE ver.) #99/100 Damashi no Tetsu #Mikageishi #Corona #Hakanaku can Towa no Kanashi #Earthy world #Hissei Satsuki Prologue #I Am Riri #Koishikute #Forget #Just break the limit! #Wa'on-Instrumental #Harujion (2nd-Mix) #YURA YURA *LAST (14 April 2010) #GOLD #World Lost World #Sparta #Kokoro to Kokoro #The Truth #Barrel #Hai! Mondaisaku #closed POKER #Kanashimi wa Kitto (album ver.) #CHANGE #WANNA BE BRILLIANT #Kimi no Mama #GO-ON (2nd-mix) The limited edition DVD #99/100 Damashi no Tetsu (Music Video) #99/100 Damashi no Tetsu (Making of) #GO-ON (Music Video) #GO-ON (Making of) #Kanashimi wa Kitto (Music Video) #special track 09/12/25 ~ turn around with GOLD ~ "(GOLD special video) Category:anime